1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a replaceable cushion for a display assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a replaceable elastomeric cushion for use with a glass panel and support fixture hardware interface, useful for display structures.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of glass panels in conjunction with metal and woodframes has long been utilized in modern furniture design. For example, glass panels have been used in conjunction with tables, shelving, display cases and other fixtures. Such glass panels may be used as a shelf or table surface in a horizontal orientation or as a structural member supporting fixtures in a vertical orientation to create an aesthetically pleasing effect as well as maximum structural stability. A problem with using such metal components in conjunction with glass panels is the potential for marring or scratching the glass panel, thus diminishing the aesthetic beauty of the particular piece of furniture.
Prior devices attempted to rectify this problem by attaching a piece of soft cushion material, such as some form of plastic or rubber, to the surfaces of the metal support structure by glue, epoxy or other adhesive before the assembly of the particular fixture to fix the cushion in place during assembly. The glass panel was then attached to the metal frame through contact with the soft cushion material in the conventional manner. Thus, the metal support structure did not directly contact the glass panel and did not mar or scratch the glass panel's surface.
However, these devices suffered from a lack of durability. Since the glass panel was pressed against the soft cushion material to insure that the glass panel stayed in place, a certain amount of wear and tear is inflicted on the soft material, especially if the glass panel is often removed and replaced. When the wear and tear damaged the soft cushion material, the soft cushion material had to be replaced. However, since the soft cushion material was permanently attached to the metal structure, both it and the support structure had to be replaced, although the support structure itself was otherwise usable. If the adhesive was omitted, difficulties were found in the assembling of the support structure as the cushion tended to move away from its proper position on the abutting surface during assembly.
In the context of the present invention, the use of an easily replaceable elastomeric cushion for secure placement between a support structure and a glass panel is contemplated as the beneficial advance. The use of such cushions will eliminate the wasteful replacement of metal support frames.